Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Helen c'était promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, mais il semblerait que son coeur ne soit pas d'accord avec son cerveau...


_**Et voilà mon dernier On-Shot pour mes trois ans, trois On-Shot pour mes trois ans.**_

_**J'avoue que celui-là est écrit depuis environ un an, c'était quand j'ai commencé à regarder Sanctuary et puisque je ne commence jamais par le première épisode, ça ne serait pas intéressant sinon, j'ai tout de suite accrochée avec Kate et Helen et en fouillant FF j'ai trouvée des fictions Kate/Helen que j'ai totalement kiffée.**_

_**Enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire,**_

_**Soooo bonne lecture !**_

_**KF/HM**_

_**Elle était Helen Magnus, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de sentiment pour personne, cela lui était proscrit, elle se l'était tout bonnement interdit, parce que c'était beaucoup trop douloureux par la suite, quand la personne venait à mourir ou à vieillir alors qu'elle restait jeune, qu'elle le resterait jusqu'à la fin des temps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire...  
Mais pourtant une personne avait réussie à passer ses barrières durement érigée autour de son cœur, elle, Kate Freelander, la jeune indienne qui avait rejoint son équipe il y a tout juste 1 an, cela faisait 1 an que sa tête se battait contre son coeur à chaque instant du jour comme de la nuit pour prendre le contrôle de la situation et pour l'instant, heureusement, son cerveau gardait le contrôle…**_

_**Ses pensées furent interrompue par des coups portés à la porte de la centenaire, elle lança un entré sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur la personne qui occupait ses pensées à chaque instant.**_

- Vous m'avez fait demander Magnus ? _**Demanda Kate tout en oscillant d'une jambe à une autre légèrement mal à l'aise elle n'aimait pas trop se retrouver seule en face de la centenaire, elle avait toujours cette impression qu'elle était une gamine, gamine qui venait de faire une bêtise et allait se faire punir.**_

- En effet Kate, _**sourit Helen tandis qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil pour arriver à la hauteur de la jeune femme**_, et si vous me suiviez.

_**Kate ne se fit pas prier et suivit sa patronne dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire impatiente de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui montrer.**_

- Quand vous êtes arrivée ici, _**commença Helen en ralentissant sa marche pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa salariée, **_je dois bien vous l'avouer, je me suis demandée dans qu'elle emmerde j'avais été me mettre et puis vous avez sue prouver que vous aviez entièrement votre place dans cette équipe, aujourd'hui cela fait exactement un an jour pour jour que vous êtes entrée ici pour la première fois c'est pour cela que je souhaiterais vous donner ceci, _**lui dit-elle en lui tendant une boite, boite que Kate s'empressa d'attraper non sans avoir marmonnée un merci rapide, elle avait l'impression que c'était Noël avec un peu d'avance.**_

_**De son côté Helen observait la jeune femme qui affichait un air de gamine émerveillée tandis qu'elle ouvrait la boite qui contenait un collier et une clé, Kate releva la tête perplexe, avant de fixer la centenaire qui lui expliqua alors :**_

- J'avais 20 ans quand j'ai reçu cela de la part de mon père, j'avais prévue de le donner à Ashley un jour, mais la cabale en a décidé autrement... Alors il est pour vous, vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une fille pour moi, alors acceptez le.

- Je... Je... C'est_**, Kate sentit ses yeux se remplir de larme et Helen ne put s'empêcher de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme.**_

_**C'était la première fois qu'Helen voyait Kate pleurer et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle avait l'impression de sentir son coeur se déchirer en des milliers de partie et en même temps se sentait bien, avec elle dans ses bras.**_

- Je... Calmez-vous, si j'avais su que ce que j'allais vous donner ou vous dire allait vous faire pleurer, je me serais abstenue.

- Ne... Ne dîtes pas... Pas de bêtise... Ce collier est... Est magnifique... Juste... Pourquoi à moi... Vous pourrez très... Très bien avoir un... Un autre enfant... Un jour...

- Kate, je ne compte pas avoir d'autres enfants un jour et croyez-moi, je ne donnerais pas cela à n'importe qui.

_**L'indienne essaya de se reprendre petit à petit le contrôle sur ses émotions avant de se détacher de la centenaire.**_

- Merci Magnus, _**sourit la jeune femme**_, es-ce-que...

- Oui ?

- Non laissez tomber, _**souffla Kate.**_

- Kate...

- C'est idiot en faites, laisser tomber, _**lui répondit Kate**_, je vais vous laisser... Oh, juste une dernière question, à quoi sert cette clé ?

- A vous de trouver, _**lui lança Helen, avec un sourire plein de mystère avant de partir de sa démarche élégante.**_

_**KF/HM**_

- C'est à devenir dingue ! _**S'exclama l'indienne à Bigfoot.**_

- Que c'est passé ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle me considère comme sa fille, sa fille ! J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle me regardait dès que j'avais le dos tourné!

- Kate, calme-toi !

- Me calmer ? Mais je n'en ai pas envie, calisse de bine !

_**Deux têtes brunes apparurent alors en les personnes d'Henry et de Will.**_

- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu ta belle voix. Que s'est-il passé avec Magnus ?

- Elle lui a dit qu'elle la considérait comme sa fille, _**leur révéla Bigfoot.**_

- Outch ! _**Lança Henry**_, d'où les insultes en Québécois, tout s'explique.

- Je suis la personne la plus stupide de la planète, osé penser qu'une personne comme Helen Magnus allait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi.

- Kate ne soit pas stupide, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas stupide, mais tu sais avec Helen on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser.

_**L'indienne soupira avant de s'asseoir complètement déprimée.**_

- Allez haut les cœurs, ce soir on sort, tu trouveras bien quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent.

- Pas envie, _**marmonna la jeune femme en se relevant**_, je vais juste retourner me coucher.

- Tu es sur de toi Kate ?

- Sur et certaine, si je sors maintenant la seul chose que je ferais serait de me bourrer la gueule, alors je préfère rester ici.

- Ok, effectivement, alors bon déprimage !

- Sympa Henry, amusez-vous bien.

- Merci Kate.

_**Et sur ces bonnes paroles la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.**_

_**KF/HM**_

_**Helen soupira quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer, elle était en passe de découvrir quelque chose d'important, elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais cela promettait d'être grandiose et puis en plus cela lui permettait de ne pas trop penser à Kate...**_

- Entrez !

_**La porte s'ouvrit sur Henry, celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, mais avec qui il lui était douloureux de parler tellement il lui rappelait sa fille.**_

- Un problème Henry ?

- Moi ? Aucun, c'est toi qui va avoir un problème si tu ne bouges pas ton postérieure d'ici.

- Explique-toi.

- Kate...

- Quoi Kate ? Elle va bien ? _**S'inquiéta la centenaire.**_

- Elle t'aime voilà ce qui ne va pas et vue comme toi tu t'inquiètes, tu dois surement ressentir la même chose !  
- C'est absolument faux !  
- Tu peux faire croire cela à tout le monde, mais pas à moi, je pratique le Magnus depuis ma plus tendre enfance ou cas où tu l'aurais oubliée.  
- Elle ferait mieux de m'oublier !  
- Elle essaye ! Elle essaye, mais quand tu aimes quelqu'un ça ne s'efface pas comme ça ! Et là elle est en train de déprimer dans sa chambre persuadée que tu ne l'aimes pas, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Tu veux qu'elle tourne façon Faith dans Buffy contre les Vampires quand elle a compris que cette dernière ne l'aimerait jamais ? Je ne pense pas, alors bouge de là !  
- Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça !?  
- Depuis que tu gâches ta vie pour j'en suis sûr des conneries !  
- Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir voilà tout ! _**S'exclama la centenaire en sentent les larmes venir tentant de les retenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle était anglaise et les anglaise se devait de rester impassible en toute circonstance, le flegme anglais en quelque sorte.**_  
- Elle souffre aussi et ne me fais croire que tu ne souffres pas déjà.  
- Depuis quand tu me connais aussi bien ?  
- Depuis mon enfance, alors maintenant bouge de la et va la retrouver ! C'est un ordre Helen ! _**S'exclama Henry en faisant se lever la centenaire de devant son microscope.**_  
- Mais et mon travail !  
- Il peut toujours attendre, mais pas ta vie amoureuse, allez hop !

_**Magnus soupira, se rendant bien compte que quoi qu'elle dise elle ne couperait pas à cette conversation avec sa jeune employée...**_

_**KF/HM**_

_**Pleurer dans son lit pour une fille, voilà un truc qu'elle ne pensait pas voir arriver un jour, mais il faut dire que sa patronne avait tendance à la faire réagir ainsi et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, elle était Kate Freelander bordel de merde !  
Elle entendit toquer sa porte et renifla avant de lancer un :**_

- Si... Si c'est Henry ou... Ou Will laissez-moi... Moi tranquille !  
- Ce n'est ni Henry, ni Will, Kate, es ce que je peux entrer ?

_**L'entente de la voix de sa patronne la stoppa dans son mouvement pour mettre sa tête sous l'oreiller. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à sa visite.**_

- Kate ?  
- Oui, oui j'arrive ! _**Lança précipitamment l'indienne avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à Helen Magnus.  
**_- Re-bonjour Kate, _**sourit la centenaire.**_  
- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, _**souffla l'indienne avant de regagner son lit pour se mettre sous la couette.  
**_- Henry ne m'a pas mentit alors, _**lança doucement Helen en avançant dans la pièce après avoir fermée la porte de la chambre.  
**_- Qu'es ce qu'Henry a encore été dire ? _**Demanda inquiète Kate en sortant sa tête de la couette.  
**_- Il est venue me foutre un coup de pied aux fesses pour tout vous dire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est absolument stupide...  
- Quand vous vous serez décidée faites-moi signe, ou alors laissez-moi déprimer en paix...  
- Kate...  
- Arrêtez de... De me faire... Faire souffrir..., _**hoqueta la jeune femme avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce.  
**_  
_**Mais Helen en avait décidée autrement elle attrapa la main de Kate la faisant se retourner.**_

- Attendez !  
- Pou... Pourquoi ?

_**La centenaire s'approcha de l'indienne l'attirant au plus près d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent d'abord timidement et puis de plus en plus enflammé avec le temps…**_

- Je... Ça veut dire que...  
- Oui, je vous aime Kate, mais c'est beaucoup trop compliqué, je veux dire... Vous allez vieillir et mourir alors que moi je ne bougerais pas et je refuse de souffrir...

_**L'Indienne soupira avant d'attraper la main de la brunette en face d'elle avant de la poser sur son cœur décidant de passer au tutoiement.**_

- Tu sens ça ! C'est mon cœur il ne bat que pour toi et je refuse de vivre sans toi, alors profite, on a tout notre temps pour trouver une solution.  
- Le seul moyen qu'il y est c'est du sang de vampire et il n'y en a plus un seul vivant.  
- Et Tesla ?  
- Il n'est qu'à demi-vampire, ça m'étonnerais que cela marche.  
- Il faut essayer. Je suis que l'on peut y arriver il faut juste que tu es un peu d'espoir. Que tu es foi en nous.  
- J'ai foi en nous, c'est juste que les personnes autour de moi ont tendance à mourir très rapidement.  
- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en nous Helen.  
- Il va me falloir du temps Kate.  
- Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faut si je sais qu'au final tu me reviens... Maintenant si tu me disais à quoi sert cette clé.  
- A rien elle est factice, elle ouvre tout simplement mon cœur.

_**L'indienne sourit avant de serrer la femme en face d'elle dans ses bras.  
Kate était confiante, maintenant rien ne pourrait les séparer, pas même la mort...**_

_**KF/HM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par reviews.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


End file.
